


7 Miles High

by softyuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plane sex, but they love each other a lot., flight attendant yunhyeong, horny boyfriend donghyuk, inaccurate depictions of the job of a flight attendant, kinda uniform kink, okay just plane bjs, probably actions against the ethic code, so let’s ignore that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns
Summary: Donghyuk decides to surprise Yunhyeong, his flight attendant boyfriend, at work.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	7 Miles High

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you find out Yunhyeong is going to be a flight attendant on a variety show? You write a fic of your ship having sex on a plane. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this clearly is not how flights work nor something a flight attendant would do but it’s a fiC!
> 
> This is all Sam’s fault, I didn’t know what the mile high club was before 😭
> 
> P.S: I wrote this like a month ago, even before the show aired, but I’m just posting it now after a couple of changes lol. Please watch Cabin Crew! Yunhyeong is doing amazing 🥺

It’s another long night without Yunhyeong by his side. Donghyuk’s bed feels huge without his boyfriend, it feels cold even if the temperatures haven’t dropped yet, it feels boring and sad. 

Yunhyeong is currently on his way to France, working as a flight attendant, and won’t be back home for the next two nights until he works on another flight from Paris to Seoul. 

He understands his boyfriend’s profession, and they’ve been able to work it out just fine. Yunhyeong also always brings him souvenirs and cool stuff from the countries he travels to, and more than makes up for their time apart when they’re together. It’s just kind of lonely and Donghyuk is really clingy.

So he starts thinking... what if he surprises Yunhyeong at work? Of course it is not the kind of place where he could walk in with homemade lunch during his break or randomly take coffee to his office, it’s kind of different, but it’s still possible, isn’t it? Just requires a little planning and more money. 

They idea is not letting him sleep now. Wouldn’t it be fun? Surprising Yunhyeong by getting on the same plane... maybe he could even book a stay for two on their destination and have a short escapade with his boyfriend. 

Donghyuk immediately pulls out his laptop, even if it’s almost 2am, and starts checking dates and destinations. Yunhyeong always shares with him his monthly schedule, so he can figure it out. 

And suddenly, Yunhyeong’s absence is not what’s keeping Donghyuk up at night, but the excitement of his plan. 

Donghyuk has always been good at keeping secrets and preparing surprises. He also knows Yunhyeong too well to know how to keep him from finding out what he has been doing for the past couple of weeks.

In the end, he decided on Bali, an upcoming flight on Yunhyeong’s schedule. The destination was perfect for a weekend vacation, he had mileage from previous flights (plus the benefits of being the boyfriend of a flight attendant) and he had found some pretty good deals for an hotel. With this kind of flights Yunhyeong usually went back right away, and his schedule said he would so, but nothing Donghyuk couldn’t work out moving some contacts. 

He looks for some cool activities to do and books an hotel near the beach, a very nice room with a big bathroom that even had a small jacuzzi in it. That seems fun. 

Everything is perfect, and he can’t wait any longer for it. 

Donghyuk is nervous when the day comes. He managed to pack a small suitcase when Yunhyeong wasn’t home and put it back in its place to pretend it was still empty. 

Yunhyeong has to leave at 8pm to be in the airport a couple of hours before the plane departs, and Donghyuk should leave right after him, so he pretends to be busy with his laptop in bed. 

Yunhyeong kisses him goodbye and says “I’ll be back soon, I should be back by tomorrow night!” It’s hard to hide his smile.

“Have a safe flight,” Donghyuk says, kissing him back.

Once he hears the door close, and waits a couple of minutes to make sure Yunhyeong is not coming back in, he jumps out of bed to get ready. He showered in the morning, so he just needs to put on something, throw his usual stuff in a bag, get his suitcase and run out of the house. 

When he makes it to the airport, the hardest part of the plan is trying to avoid Yunhyeong. He‘s wearing a cap and a face mask to partially cover his face, but he knows his boyfriend could still recognize him from the distance so he has to be careful. At the boarding room, he sits as far away as possible and hides behind his phone when he sees the flight attendants walk in. 

Yunhyeong is talking with one of his coworkers, making her laugh, and even though they’ve been together for years now Donghyuk’s heart can’t help but always beat a little bit faster when he sees him smile.

A few minutes pass when he hears a voice calling the passengers to board the flight, and a rush of adrenaline runs down his spine. It’s the moment for the surprise. 

He checks himself on the phone’s front camera, grabs his carry on and goes to the plane. There’s a certain feeling of excitement building in his chest as he walks on the hallway, waiting to see his boyfriends reaction.

And when the times comes, it’s worth every effort. 

It takes all of Donghyuk’s will not to laugh as soon as him and Yunhyeong make eye contact. His boyfriend smiles to every passenger coming in and bows to them, but Donghyuk can see the confusion, panic, uncertainty and surprise all go through his eyes in a second when he sees him. They go a little wider, his smile stills and he tilts his head a centimeter, but is professional enough to compose himself quickly and welcome Donghyuk into the plane, who only smiles in return (oh, but they both know what that smile means, a hint of mischievousness showing in the curl of his lips) and makes his way into the plane to find his seat. 

Donghyuk can’t see Yunhyeong much from where he is seating, so he just puts on his earphones and prepares to relax for the flight. His plan is to talk with Yunhyeong about what he prepared for the weekend once they get off the plane (because he knows that even if Donghyuk doesn’t approach him, Yunhyeong is definitely not going to let him go to ask for an explanation).

Once the flight attendants start helping the passengers before the plane departs Donghyuk soon catches Yunhyeong helping an old lady put her carry-on in the top shelf, making small talk with her with a nice smile as he lifts it. Donghyuk lets out a smile as he sees his boyfriend being sweet as always, and also can’t help but notice how good he looks in his uniform, pants not tight but fitted enough so that they make his ass look all round and tempting, the broad shoulders he has gotten after lots of working out filling his dress shirt nicely, everything in place, all perfect.

Donghyuk really wonders which country did he save in his past life to have such an amazing boyfriend. They enjoy every moment they spend together back home, but he can’t wait to have Yunhyeong all to himself for a whole weekend in Bali.

It is hard to keep himself composed when the plane takes off and Yunhyeong is constantly walking in the aisle next to him. He can feel Yunhyeong staring at him from the corner of his eye from time to time, but he pretends Donghyuk is just another passenger and Donghyuk doesn’t want to be too distracting either. He knows Yunhyeong’s surprise when he first saw him board the plane was more than enough, it’s not like he wants him to get scolded because of him.

Both of them manage to keep a straight face when Yunhyeong offers him food and something to drink, or when the lady sitting next to Donghyuk asks something and Yunhyeong has to lean over him to properly hear her. He can’t help but take a close look at his body, impatient for what waits for them during the weekend, and can also perceive Yunhyeong’s soft scent, his favorite smell in the world. Yunhyeong directs a quick piercing stare at him before he moves back and Donghyuk falls small in his seat.

Donghyuk is well aware that it’s wrong, but he can’t help but let his mind wander to thoughts he shouldn’t be having about his boyfriend in this kind of situation. His pants are starting to feel tight and he covers with his hoodie, but whenever Yunhyeong comes near his seat he has to contain himself.

A couple of hours into the flight, when most people is asleep or too focused on the movies the plane offers and when Donghyuk is deep into  _ Spiderman Far From Home  _ he feels something hit his arm and sees Yunhyeong walk right past him. He doesn’t get it at first, but when Yunhyeong takes a quick look at him and points at the bathroom with his head, a serious expression on his face, Donghyuk understands to follow him, and makes sure everyone around him is either asleep or distracted before moving. 

Yunhyeong looks around before going inside the small bathroom, and Donghyuk quickly follows, closing the door behind him and facing Yunhyeong, who is looking at him with his arms crossed.

“Surprise?” he says with a playful smile.

“You should’ve told me you were coming,” Yunhyeong whispers and hits the other’s arm.

“I wanted to surprise my boyfriend at work,” Donghyuk replies with a pout. “I wasn’t planning on telling you this yet but I booked an hotel for the weekend, so we can have some days to rest together somewhere pretty.”

“You know my flight back is just a few hours after this one arrives, right? What am I gonna tell my superiors?” Yunhyeong asks, arms still crossed and not giving in on Donghyuk who is trying to act cute.

“I already have that figured out, I have everything planned! I managed to move some contacts around so that we fly back on monday. I mean, you would still be working but yes, you get what I mean.

“Okay, but what about my stuff? I didn’t prepare anything to stay and —”

“Baby, baby,” Donghyuk stops him by putting his hands on his boyfriend’s chest before he starts ranting. “I already got all of that figured out! I packed your stuff, all the things I know you need. It’s fine.”

Donghyuk knows Yunhyeong is a little bit of a control freak, so he understands why he might be kind of upset, but he wants him to know he got everything under control. He moves his hands from Yunhyeong’s chest to his arms, and moves them up and down.

“Are you mad at me?” he asks with the best puppy eyes he can make.

Yunhyeong sighs and finally gives in, letting go of his crossed arms and placing his hands on Donghyuk’s waist, getting closer to him.

“Of course I’m not,” he says softly, kissing the tip of Donghyuk’s nose. “I just wished you would’ve told me and we could’ve planned together, but thank you for working so hard.”

Donghyuk smiles and loops his arms around Yunhyeong’s neck, kissing him. “We are gonna have lots of fun, I promise,” he reassures him, and kisses him again. Yunhyeong smiles into the kiss, hugging Donghyuk back and deepening it. He knows they probably shouldn’t be kissing in the bathroom of a plane in flight, specially when Yunhyeong is the one working on the flight, but just a quick making out before anyone notices won’t hurt.

The kiss heathens, and Donghyuk’s hips unconsciously move forward, hitting Yunhyeong’s crotch. He swears he’s not doing it on purpose, it’s just his body naturally acting and he can’t help it.

“Not now,” Yunhyeong tells him breaking the kiss, lips wet and flustered. “I’m working.”

“Do you have any idea of how hot you look in this uniform?” Donghyuk asks him, getting closer and hitting Yunhyeong’s crotch with his again. “Your ass looks really nice too. It hasn’t been easy behaving when you ask me what I wanna eat and all I’m thinking about is eating you.”

They kiss again and Yunhyeong lets out a moan quieted by Donghyuk’s mouth against his. He grabs Donghyuk by the hips and moves closer, feeling his boyfriend’s hardness against him and gasping at the touch.

Donghyuk turns Yunhyeong around, hitting his back against the door while still trying to stay as quiet as possible. His eyes are filled with hunger, and even though Yunhyeong seems hesitant Donghyuk can tell in the way he is holding his breath that he is turned on as well.

“We can’t do this here,” Yunhyeong says, voice weak. 

Donghyuk comes closer to him, lips brushing against Yunhyeong’s jaw near his ear. Yunhyeong tenses at the touch, and Donghyuk smiles. He always knows how to drive him crazy. 

“You look so good in that uniform,” Donghyuk murmurs against his skin. He places his hands on Yunhyeong’s hips and brings them forward, hitting his and getting a repressed moan out of his boyfriend. “Kinda makes me want to mess you up. It’s too tidy, too proper... you would look so much better with your tie undone, shirt open and hair messy, wouldn’t you?”

Donghyuk moves his lips from Yunhyeong’s neck all the way to his mouth, placing soft kisses along the way. Once he reaches the other’s lips, his expression makes it clear that he wants this just as much as Donghyuk does, eyes partially closed and mouth open, ready to welcome Donghyuk’s tongue. He decides not to make him wait much longer. 

The kiss is slow, and Yunhyeong completely gives in as soon as their tongues touch each other, exploring the mouth they already know so well. Donghyuk’s hands travel to Yunhyeong’s crotch, grabbing it over the pants and feeling how hard it is already. He smiles and Yunhyeong moans against his lips at the touch. 

“If I suck your dick right now I would have to swallow it all, right?” Donghyuk whispers as he massages his boyfriend’s crotch. “We don’t want your cute uniform to get messy.”

“Do-Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong pleads, and as much as Donghyuk would like to tease him some more, make him beg, he is well aware of their time limitations. 

Donghyuk kisses Yunhyeong once more as he unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants, and pulls them down just enough so that he can get Yunhyeong’s dick out. He kneels down, and after a few seconds playing with his dick to get it fully hard, he gets it all in his mouth before losing more time. 

A moan repressed by his hand covering his mouth comes out of Yunhyeong’s throat; it is like music for Donghyuk’s ears. He keeps working, using his hand at the same time he plays with his tongue on Yunhyeong’s tip. 

Donghyuk knows exactly what Yunhyeong likes the most, and makes sure to make him come as soon as possible, considering their time limitations. Although someone walking in on them might be a little bit of a kink, part of the thrill, he still doesn’t want to make his boyfriend lose his job. 

He licks along the length, making sure to give enough attention to all his sensitive spots, and he knows one of his boyfriend’s biggest weaknesses: eye contact. Donghyuk raises his eyes at him, just as Yunhyeong is looking down, and Donghyuk puts his dick in his mouth making sure they’re eyes are fixed on each other.

It takes just a couple of seconds before Donghyuk can feel cum hitting the back of his throat, and he doesn’t pull back until he’s sure Yunhyeong finished, swallowing every drop of it. Once he’s done, he licks clean the remaining drops off his dick. 

Once he stands up he can see the blush on Yunhyeong’s cheeks and a few drops of sweat coming down his temple, and Donghyuk smiles. He cleans the sweat with his sleeve, and kisses Yunhyeong’s cheek softly. 

“Was it good?”

“You’re really… God...” he breathes. 

Donghyuk laughs and pecks him on the lips. He zips Yunhyeong’s pants, buckles his belt and fixes his shirt, making sure that everything is back in place and his boyfriend looks presentable. 

“It was just a taste of what waits for you at the hotel,” he says kissing Yunhyeong once again and nibbling on his lower lip.

It’s going to be hard seeing Yunhyeong work without jumping on him again, so he’s making the most of their time. 

Yunhyeong laughs, still a bit agitated, and kisses him back, cupping Donghyuk’s face with his hands, and smiles in the kiss. “You’re the best, did you know what?” 

“I do, I do,” Donghyuk laughs. “But now go, they’re going to start suspecting.”

“It’s your fault!”

“Yours for being the hottest flight attendant.”

Yunhyeong checks himself in the mirror one last time, and Donghyuk slaps his ass, making him jump.

“Stop it! I’m gonna make you pay!”

“That’s kinda hot, can’t wait” Donghyuk winks. 

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes and gets out of the bathroom first, making sure no one sees him come out, and closes the door behind him to give Donghyuk a few minutes before he comes out as well. 

Both of them manage to keep a straight face for the remaining hours of their flight, as if nothing had happened inside the plane’s bathroom. But the entire time Donghyuk is just thinking about their weekend in Bali, specially the time they’re gonna spend in the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> They fucked like rabbits that weekend.
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it!! It really means a lot ^^
> 
> Love, M. ♡


End file.
